The Value Of Friendship
by KaterinaBeloved
Summary: Misty has no choice but to return to her murderous father . . . . alone. When tragedy strikes will the same boy who saved her 8 years ago come back to save her? Hope you like it. R&R!
1. Trip Down Memory Lane

Okay people! This is a story dedicated to a very nice and outspoken author called Flameboo. You don't know lolz but I just read and reviewed your story and I was really touched and I decided to write this story for you.

Flamboo, I hope you don't mind but I'm framing what I know of your personality into this fanfic.

* * *

Misty's House

"Like Daisy how long have we been waiting for that contest letter to arrive?" Violet impatiently asked her sister.

"I totally have no idea- hey look! The mailman's coming like here, he looks really hot." Daisy said with her eyes gleaming.

"Maybe he's like the new replacement" Lily guessed.

"I don't know but I like, call dibs on him!" Daisy screamed running towards him.

"Hi! I'm like Daisy- one of the sensational sisters, do you wanna like go ou-"

Daisy was cut short by the fact of her finding out who the new mailman was.

"TRACY!!!"

"Um, hi, this is really awakward" Tracy said almost muttering but loud enough for Daisy to hear. Both were blushing madly.

"OMG!!! Tracy you the new mailman??" Violet said a little more than surprised.

"No, I'm actually coming from Prof. Oak, to deliver these 2 letters" Tracy said while handing it to them.

"Okay Tracy! You sure you like, don't want anything to eat?" Lily asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks anyway" Tracy said while nodding a goodbye and heading back to the lab.

"BYE!!" All three of the sensational sisters yelled.

"Okay let's see what the letters are all about" Lily said tearing one open and as soon as she did, she regretted it. "Uh oh"

"What? What's wrong??" Daisy asked worried as well.

"Well there's this letter from dad . . . . . . . "

"DAD?!!!" Violet and Daisy screamed simultaneously.

"He can't send us letters" Violet said thoughtfully" He's in jail . . . . right?"

"That's not what this letter says, I don't know how he managed but he paid off his bail and is coming, let me see . . . . . . TOMORROW?!!!!!! Lily was so upset she couldn't speak.

"Ugh, what else does it say?" Daisy said almost afraid to ask.

"Since you, Daisy Waterflower, are still underaged at the age of 17 you and your 3 other sisters will be put under the custody of John Waterflower." Lily read almost in tears remembering what happened 8 years ago when Daisy was 9, Lily was 8, Violet was 7, and little Misty was only 4.

Flashback time . . . .

_"John __stop__ hurting Daisy!" their _late_ mother Stephanie __Waterflower__ screamed. _

_"Fine then, she's had enough anyway but I guess __it's__ little Miss Misty's turn." _

_Mrs. __Waterflower__ knew that at such a young she wouldn't be able to survive even a punch but what he was about to do was a lot more gruesome than just some sucker punch. All of them except Misty watched in horror as their father __pulled out a gun from his pocket and raised it toward the baby Misty now sleeping peacefully. _

_"DON'T!!!!" screamed the family as they watched him pull the trigger and right before the bullet hit Misty Mrs. __Waterflower__ jumped in the way of the bullet and since it was at such a close range It went right into her chest through her heart and out her back. _

_The 3 sisters watched in horror as their mother died on Impact. _

_Ketchum's House _

_"Mommy?__Mommy??"__ I little boy with black untamed hair and slightly tanned skin ran toward his mother fearfully. He jumped over moving boxes and bags, and when he was about to reach his mom he trips over on one of his toys and before he hits the ground warm hands come grab him under the arms and lift him up. _

_"Mommy!"_

_"You should be more care full you know you could've fallen and hurt your self" _

_"Mommy!"_

_"Yes __hun__?" _

_"I just heard a big boom!" _

_"__how__ big?" _

_"__Weally__ big" _

_"Where did it come from?" _

_"Over __dere__" he__ said while pointing over at their neighbors house. _

_"Oh dear, Oh dear, I need to call the police and go over to help . . . . . . . ." Delia Ketchum was muttering to her self trying to think of what to do first. During that time he managed to get his shoes on and run across the street. _

_"Bye Mommy!! I just __wanna__ see what happened!" _

_"Ash?__ASH!!!"__ Delia screamed at the fact that her son was going to open the door and ask what the "big boom" was. "Come back!!" but it was too late Ash managed to open the door on his own. _

_While looking for her shoes, __Delia,__ decided to call the police. _

_Back at Misty's House _

_"Mommy!__Mommy!"__ The 3 __Waterflower__ children screamed but they knew it was too late and what their fate would be. _

_Misty also crying from being wakened by the noise, she walked by her sister and crunched up to cry even louder in the corner. _

_Ash's P.O.V. _

_"Somebody's crying__!" _

What will Ash find out? Is he in danger?? Hey I'm gonna make this a short story maybe 2 or 3 chappy's nothing big. READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!

* * *


	2. No Need To Cry

Hey Everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! I left off around the part where Ash heard 'somebody crying'. Hmm . . . wonder why. So yeah, I'll start writing now . . .

* * *

_"Excuse me. Why are you crying?" Ash asks a girl around his age. _

_"Daddy. Mommy." Misty is still crying. _

_"What's your name?" _

_Misty continues to cry. Ash is beginning to grow impatient. _

_"I found you Misty. You can't hide from me!" _

_"Daddy stop it!" Violet yells. _

_"Hush girl!" _

_Violet immediately shuts up. _

_"__Th__at's their__ dad? If this is what it's like to have a dad I'm glad mine left when I was a baby." Ash mutters to himself. _

_"And who are you little boy?" Mr. Waterflower asks Ash. _

_"Huh?" _

_"Answer me boy!" _

_"Uh, I'm Ash. Who are you?" _

_"Don't give me none of that!" Mr. Waterflower pushes Ash hard enough that he falls down. _

_"Ouch! Mister, why'd you do that?" _

_"You have no business walking in here and opening that big mouth of yours like that to me! Now, I suggest you shut it before I take your life into my own hands." Mr. Waterflower threatens with his handgun. _

_"My mommy wouldn't like it if you hurt me." _

_"You damn right I wouldn't like it." Delia stands in the doorway. _

_"Mommy!" Ash yells but stays put still being threatened by the gun. _

_"What? Who are you?" _

_"His mother. Put the gun down." Delia says firmly. _

_Delia isn't used to standing up for people, in fact at this point she was terrified. But, when it came to her son, nothing stood in her way, even a very large man with a gun. _

_"Why would you expect me to do that when I could just shoot you too?" _

_"Uh." _

_Now his gun is pointed at Delia and is about to pull the trigger when . . . _

_"Put the gun down Mr. Waterflower. You're under arrest!" _

_"Officer Jenny!" Delia breathes a sigh of relief. _

_"Jenny?" Ash wonders how his mom knows her. _

_"For what?" Mr. Waterflower asks to stall. _

_"Don't think you can throw me off track John. For murder and attempted murder. Your coming with me." Officer Jenny leaves with him._

_"What's gonna happen to us Ms. Delia?" Lily asks._

_"I'__m sure the law __will come to aid you all." Delia answers. _

_"Well, I don't know about the rest of you three girls but I'm gonna go to Cerulean where dad works and tell them he was arrested so he can't continue as gym leader." Daisy says. _

_"I'll go with you" says Violet. _

_"Me too__, what about Misty?__" says Lily. _

_"So that's her name." Ash says_

_"Uh . . ." Misty is unsure of what to say, she's lived in Pallet these four years in her life. _

_"Yeah Mist, are you going?" Ash asks her. _

_"Mist?" Misty inquires. _

_"Yeah, it's a new nickname I thought of for you." Ash says. "Like it?" _

_"I never had a nickname before so, yeah!" Misty says happily__ "Wait, what's your name?" _

_" My name's A –" _

_"Everybody needs to move out! This is officially the scene of a crime! Everyone needs to keep moving!" Officer Jenny yells through a megaphone. _

_"Oh." Misty says. "Bye!" _

_"Mom, can I go too?" _

_"No you are way too young Ash. Wait a few years." Delia says. "I promise one day soon you'll go." _

_"Kay!" _

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

"I've always wondered who he was." Daisy thought.

"He like never told us his name." Added Violet.

"Ya." Said Lily. "I guess we better call Misty."

"Yeah, I vote Daisy!"

"Ugh, fine!"

Ash's P.O.V.

"Oh man, I can't believe we're already back in Viridian!" Ash says.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This is where we met." Misty replies.

"Brings you two back to the old days doesn't it?" Brock begins. "Before you guys met me I mean."

"Yeah." Ash replies. "This is where it all started."

"I came here because of the bike you burnt. Which, may I mention, you have yet to return to me." Misty says with a smile on her face.

"Hey, at least your not still mad about it."

"I wouldn't want to ruin the trip down memory lane."

"Hey guys! Look we're here!" Brock says out of nowhere. "I wonder if the Nurse Joy still remembers you guys. Maybe you guys could help me to hitch a date with her." Brocks says with big hearts in his eyes.

Ash and Misty sweatdrop.

"How could she forget the people who blew up the Pokemon Center." Misty says bluntly.

"Yeah, makes sense. After all, you never forgot who deep fried your bike."

"True." Misty replies to Ash's comment.

"Well gang, let's go inside." Brock says.

"Okay." Ash and Misty say in unison.

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Inside the Pokemon Center

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

"Hey Nurse Joy!" Ash exclaims upon entering.

"Hello Children! Would you like me to check your pokemon for you?"

"Yes ma'am." Ash replies.

"Okay then, may I see your pokedex?"

"Sure."

"This pokedex belongs to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and was given by Professor Oak." The computer says while scanning the pokedex.

"Alright then." Nurse Joy says while giving the pokedex back to Ash. "I'll go check your pokemon."

"Wait Nurse Joy!" Ash calls before Nurse Joy left the room.

"Yes?"

"You don't remember us?" he says indicating him and Misty.

"When was the last time you stopped by?"

"A couple of years ago I guess." Misty replies. "Right Ash?"

"Uh huh. When I first started my journey. You don't remember us?"

"I'm sorry." Nurse Joy began. "I just started here last week."

"Oh." Ash and Misty said.

"Wow. Just a week late." Brock says.

"But." Nurse Joy begins. "She did mention a boy and a girl who came in and helped save the pokemon center. She said the boy had a Pikachu. Any chance you were the boy?"

"Oh yeah, so she did remember us." Ash said with both arms behind his head.

"Any chance that you're Misty Waterflower?" Nurse Joy asks Misty.

"Actually, I am." Misty replies.

"Well, first thing is, I have a phone call waiting for you from the Cerulean Gym." Nurse Joy says.

"Hey, maybe it's from one of your sisters." Brock says. "Maybe important if they called you while on your journey."

"Yeah maybe, or maybe not. Ash, Brock, can you guys watch my pokeballs while I go talk to them?"

"No problem." Ash says.

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

When Misty is On the Phone

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

"Hello?" Misty calls in.

"OMG! Misty you won't believe what happened!" Daisy says into the receiver.

"Uh, what happened?"

"Dad's coming home!"

"No way! He's in jail!"

"Not anymore. He's on way home as we speak."

"He didn't break out didn't he?"

"Break out of where?" Ash asks Misty. He couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Ash, were you eavesdropping?!" Misty angrily asks him.

"No?" Ash says hopefully.

Before Misty can pounce on Ash Daisy comments "You should just tell him. It's not gonna hurt anybody is it?"

"I guess not." Misty gives in. "Okay Ash listen up, 8 years ago my dad killed my mom and tried to kill the rest of us –"

"Who's us?" Ash interrupts.

"My sisters and I"

"Oh."

"As I was saying, before he could a little boy came in and he didn't know it but helped stall until the police came. My dad recently managed to pay off the debt and he's coming home!"

_Why does that sound so familiar. Was it a dream? No way. _

Misty drops a tear . . . or two . . . . or three . . . . or four . . . . Misty begins to cry, shedding tears like there was no tomorrow.

"Aw, come on Mist. It's gonna be alright. Maybe he changed."

"Or maybe he's the same."

"He was in jail! They teach you lessons there. It turns you into tough guys like me!" Ash flashes Misty one of his 'I'm A Big Boy Now' grins.

"Oh god Ash, you're starting to remind me of someone." Misty giggles. "A little boy who helped me in a big way."

Ash stops his pose and his grinning to look at Misty in a confused way.

"How was that?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Come on. Tell me."

"Everything?" Misty asks.

"Everything." Ash says.

"Okay. Well, he was never there for me. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I didn't have a dad growing up either."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'm making a big deal of mine you don't have one."

"Hello?" Daisy calls through the phone.

"It's okay. When I was a kid, a helped a little girl out with her dad and I grew up thinking that all dads were as mean as that. Of course now I know I was wrong."

"GUYS! LIKE I'VE BEEN HERE FOREVER!!! ARE YOU DONE YET?!" Daisy screams.

"Heh Heh. Yeah, I guess, right Mist?" Ash never saw Daisy like that and was pretty scared.

"Sure. Bye Daisy"

"Bye."

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Fast forward to where Ash, Misty, and Brock split up.

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

"Bye guys! Gotta take care of some stuff in Pewter!" Brock yells as he looks behind him at Ash and Misty.

"Bye!" They yell in unison.

"Well, I guess I better be going to. Can't keep my dad waiting." Misty says with a slight hint of sadness.

"You don't have to go back just yet. Come to Pallet with me." Ash offers.

"I'm not sure. What if my dad comes back?"

"Tell you what, let's worry about tomorrow when it comes."

"You're careless." Misty remarks.

"And you're a worry – wart." Ash replies.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Will he come home? What will he say when Misty's not home?

I finally got this chapter done. It took me 2 days but my Talk Show is taking me weeks to do.

Oh well! I might not update so often 'cuz my cousin just had a baby. Remember I'm in middle school, me and my cousin have a HUGE age difference. Well, maybe not that big but ANYWAYS, I might, MIGHT have to visit her for a while and help with the young child who lives all the way in Washington D.C. while I live in Boston, MA. How convenient, -.-

Lol Until Next Time! (.) 


	3. Making My Way, Anyway That I Can

_Hello! I'm back! Here's another chapter to this story, honestly I don't remember its name…but I'll find that out when I transfer it onto fanfiction I'll see, I'm on Microsoft Word now. Enjoy! _

_By the way, here are character ages, thanks to a suggestion by ClarinetWrathArineko made in chapter 1 that I completly forgot about...oops: _

_Daisy:17 _

_Lily: 16_

_Violet: 15 _

_Misty: 13 _

_Ash: 12 _

* * *

Ash and Misty were making still making their way to Pallet Town when they came to a clearing and decided to have a lunch break.

"This looks like a good place to sit, relax, and eat!" Ash then pauses. "What exactly are we going to eat?"

"Well, lucky us, Brock managed to let me sneak in a few sandwiches into my pack, knowing well that you'd probably eat them all." Misty replies with a smirk.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

"Hold on, we still need to go get water and set up an area."

"Fine, I'll get the water." Ash glumly replies.

* * *

Daisy is seen pacing back and forth in the gym. Her father was coming and he was coming soon.

Suddenly, Daisy hears her phone ringing. She goes over to the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello? This is the Cerulean City Gym how may we help you?"

"Daisy? That's a girl, taking care of the gym for your old man…"

She was listening to the fatherly voice that she'd been dying to hear for ages. But, with all memories swarming around her head, she refused to accept it.

"Misty isn't home yet if that's what your wondering." She replied with a hint of rudeness in her voice.

"Not yet eh, she better come home soon…" He muttered something to him self that Daisy could not hear.

"What's that?"

"Make sure she comes home soon…expect me in a couple of days, they're making me sign a bunch of papers…"

"Ah, sure. Bye..." Daisy replies as she hangs up.

_In a couple days?! Like, Misty will never make the trip from Johto…Gawd, this is too much. I wish things would just like, slow down. Slow him down…_

"Dayz, who were you on the phone with?" Violet asks as she comes in.

"Just our Dad." Daisy replies still in thought with a monotone voice.

"What'd he say?" Lily asks walking in.

"He's coming home in 2 days!"Daisy screams, "expect my first gray hair soon…oh…"

"2 Days?! I'm going for a one day vacation at the Seafoam Island's spa! I can't miss that!" Violet yelps conceitedly.

"It's not the end of the world girls…" Lily sighs.

"Yes it is!" Daisy exclaims. "Dad wants Misty home by then!"

"So?" Lily asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'so'?!"Daisy glares. "Misty is in _Johto_, it's impossible for her to make it back by then!"

Lily's eyes grow large. "It is the end of the world!"

Suddenly the gym door creaks open behind them. "Misty?" Daisy hopefully asks.

"Ah, no." The trainer looks questioningly at the girls with a raised eyebrow. The all glare back at him.

"What?" Violet asks rudely.

"Is it a bad time to ask for a gym battle?" He sheepishly asks.

"Get out!" All three yell in unison.

* * *

"Well that was good!" Ash proceeds to rub is belly.

"What do you expect? Brock made it." Misty smiles. "Now who's going to help me clean up?"

"Br –, oh right, me…" Ash glumly replies.

"It's only fair." Misty replies in a sing-song voice. "Besides, a couple of dishes aren't going to kill your hands."

"Yeah, but it'll make them wrinkly and pruny. The world's future Pokémon master…" Ash pauses to do his victory pose. "…can't have those kinds of hands." Ash then get's up from the log he was sitting on.

Misty runs by and pushes him back down playfully and runs of screaming. "I'm going to go get some water to put out the fire!"

* * *

Next morning…in Cerulean City…

The phone has been ringing loudly inside the silent Cerulean gym this morning and it has taken about a minute for Daisy to finally lose it to come down stairs to answer the phone.

"Hello…" Daisy asks groggily, with a case of a morning bed head. "This is the Cerulean gym, how may I help you?" She then yawns.

"Daisy?"

"Oh hi dad." Realizing the sadness in her voice she brings herself back. "So, how did the paper signing…thing go?

"It went very well. It's good to know that I'll be coming home soon eh? You know, children need a fatherly figure to start setting up the rules in a family, teach 'em the right direction. I think that you've raised yourself and your sisters quite well without me."

"Uh, thanks." Daisy replies unsure of what to think. _If the police hadn't taken you away we'd all be one big mafia of a family. _

"It's your sister I'm worried about."

"Hmm?" _Why would he be so worried about Misty, she's a big girl now, 14 to be exact._ "She's not home yet."

"She'd better come home. By law she has to, she has an obligation to this gym and to all the Pokémon here."

"She's been fine traveling for the past 3 years, she checks in regularly, and you and I both know that she's too young to take on the responsibilities of a gym." Daisy begins to fire up on this argument. _He thinks he can come home and start bossing us around? Things were fine up until now, Misty's been fine. I don't even think she wants to be the gym leader… _

"She's been traveling since she was eleven?!"

"Well technically, first she ran away…" Daisy began to explain.

"And you let her travel."

"Well yeah, when she left she told us that when she came back she would be a water Pokémon master. She came back to visit a few weeks after she left because one of the guys she was traveling with…"

"Guys?! How many 'guys' exactly?"

Daisy grew an anime vein from being interrupted so much. "2 guys, no girls. They're really nice though, I've met them, and they wouldn't seem like the type to…you know."

"That's it, I'm coming tomorrow and I want her home!"

"It's impossible! She's still coming from Johto!"

"Tell her to call me!" And with that he hung up and left Daisy.

"What was all that racket, I'm _trying_ to get some beauty sleep." Lily asks coming into the kitchen, where the phone was.

"Dad and I got into this big argument over Misty and her traveling habits. He won, apparently." Daisy leans back in her chair slightly depressed.

"So, now what?" Lily asks cocking her head.

"Well, I guess I'll do what he says and give Misty a call at the nearest Pokémon center. Um…I'll try Oldale Town."

* * *

"Hey! There's Link City's Pokémon center! Finally we can get some lunch here!" Ash jumps around excitedly.

"Yeah…Ash's paradise. Just like you to forget that this is a POKEMON CENTER." Misty narrows her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Let's just give Nurse Joy our Pokémon and hang out here.

"Excuse me." Misty asks Nurse Joy. "Can you heal mine and Ash's Pokémon?"

"Of course, but Ash, Ash Ketchum? That's your name?" Nurse Joy questions.

"Yeah…" Ash narrows his eyes trying to figure out how she knows him. This he widens them in realization. "Oh! You must've heard of me since I came in the top 16 during the Kanto 

Championships and top 8 during Johto! Ha!" Ash puts his arms behind his head proudly knowing that some people have heard of his accomplishments.

"He sure gets around…" Misty sweatdrops.

"Not really…" Nurse Joy sees the Ash's face quickly turn downcast. "But congratulations anyway! It's just that I have a message for you two."

"How do you know us though?" Misty asks surprised.

"Well, the Nurse Joy that worked here before me left a note saying that the bike here belongs to Misty I know you guys because I was the Nurse Joy that worked in Viridian City when you came to get your Pikachu healed. I recently changed towns so that I could work closer to home. The Nurse Joy in Viridian City told me you guys were passing through and missed me so I decided I'd take the stuff and give it to you personally when you came by."

Misty opens her mouth widely in a gasp, memories flooded back into her mind of when Ash stole her bike to take it the Pokémon center and of when she found it on the path burnt and rusted. But, now looking at it, re-painted and repaired, she didn't who to thank.

"Who did all this repair work?" Misty asks while rubbing the bike along its edges carefully.

"The Nurse Joy before me did the work, but this young man here," She points to Ash. "Paid for all of it."

"Ash? No kidding, thank you soooo much!" She pulls him into a quick, tight hug and lets him go with Ash blushing slightly.

* * *

"I'm sorry, we checked the entire Oldale Pokémon Center. No one here has seen or even go by the name of Ash Ketchum or Misty Waterflower." Nurse Joy says.

"Thank you anyway, Nurse Joy. Bye." Daisy sighs and hangs up.

"Any luck?" Lily asks.

"No. I'm not sure but I'll check Link City." Daisy then picks up the phone and begins to dial the Link City Pokémon center.

"Hello? This is the Link City Pokémon Center, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy does her usual greeting.

"Hi. Have you seen Misty Waterflower?" Daisy asks.

"Yes. Actually I just finished speaking with them I will call them over here now."

The gym door opens and the same trainer from before sheepishly looks in obviously wanted a gym battle. She couldn't turn him down now.

"Uh, can you just give them the message to call this number?"

"Sure. I'm ready." Nurse Joy replies bright and cheery.

* * *

"Ash?" Misty looks at Ash's filled bowl of food.

"Hm?" Ash replies with a stuffed mouth.

"Eh, I'm not sure if I should be happy you're eating beans because they're good for you or disturbed because of all the gas you're going to be giving off in the long run." Misty says while putting in a small amount of salad into her mouth, then taking a sip of her water.

"I shan contwoal myshelf." Ash replies his mouth filled with mashed potatoes and beans.

Misty laughs. "Sure, just like your Charizard." She then forks a piece of a bell pepper. "It took you like over a year to control him."

"But things worked out in the end! Now we're buddies and Liza's helping Charizard train and make new friends at the valley." Ash insists.

"Yeah." Misty then looks down and starts forking around with her food. "Things always work out for you, Ketchum."

"Aw, come on don't be like that Mist." Ash reaching over the table booth to pat her shoulder."

Something that Ash didn't notice was Misty tensing at the nickname 'Mist'. She quickly over looked it and broke her view of the salad to glance up at Ash. "Yeah, sorry. Besides it's not like I'm going back home now anyways."

"Yeah, just relax and have fun. Nothing can come between you and the ultimate off-season in the Pokémon league." Ash comments leaning back in his booth seat with both of his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"Yeah." Misty glances of at Ash nodding, and then unknowingly slips of a sly smile off the corner of her mouth. Ash gives Misty a confused expression asks, 'What are you smiling about'. "Except you and your lousy training skills."

Ash breaks his position and leans forward. "What?"

Misty takes the last huge bite of her salad, swallows and runs off to put her tray in the pile.

* * *

"Attention please! Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum, please report to the front desk for a phone. Again, there is a phone call waiting for an Ash Ketchum and a Misty Waterflower at the front desk, please report immediately."

Misty and Ash give each other confused glances. Ash shrugs, "Maybe it's mom."

At The Front Desk

"Hello. I am Misty Waterflower, and this is Ash Ketchum."

"Oh good." Replies the Nurse Joy. "You're phone call is waiting at phone booth four, here is your token, this will last you about 10 minutes, additional token will be given out for 100 yen each."

"Thank you." Ash takes the token and follows Misty to their booth.

Phone Call

"Hello?" Misty asks uncertainly.

"Misty! Ash!" Daisy's face pops onto the screen. Misty thought that for a second she was fatigued but left the thought aside out of curiosity for what her sister was going to say.

"Daisy? What happened?"

"I was calling all the Pokémon centers, I'm so glad I found you! You have to come home."

"Why?" Ash asks.

"Because Misty's dad needs her to come home by tomorrow."

In Daisy's background, a loud BANG, and a scream followed didn't really make Misty feel better.

"Is…is he home?"

"Oh?" Daisy slightly surprised by the hinted fear in Misty's voice. Then she understands. "Ohh, no that's just Lily getting beaten by another trainer. This time his name is Gregorio or something…"

"Phew." Misty regains her composure.

"So, why are you in Link city anyway, you should gone East from Viridian to cerulean, you know that right?"

"Uh, well…" Misty ponders through her mind on how she should tell her sister she's not coming home.

Misty glances at Ash who nudges her right back. "Well, I'm not exactly coming home Daisy…"

"WHAT?! No way! You _are_ coming home! You have to; I don't what the bimbo headed idiot sitting next to you has convinced you to do but…" Daisy gets drowned out by Misty's speaking.

"He's not the reason why. You know why I don't want to come home. I'm staying at the Ketchum's." Misty spoke firmly tightening her grasp on the sides of the video phone.

"He'll come. He'll find you, and make you come home. Why do you insist on provoking him like this?" Daisy desperately pleads.

"I know you care about me but I'm doing this for my own good." Then without thinking she aborts the phone conversation, and looks down out her feet appearing highly tensed.

"Misty…" Ash looks at her.

"Let's just go. I want to meet your mom anyway." She looks at him with a forced smile to show him everything would be okay.

Ash's smiles back not knowing that she was lying through her teeth. "Okay then, we'll leave first thing in the morning!"

Deep down she knew that her sister's words were true. _He'll come. He'll find you, and make you come home…come home…come home…_

* * *

Next Morning At The Cerulean Gym

_Mmmm…_Daisy thought. _What do I smell down stairs? Could it be…pancakes?! Don't tell me Violet and Lily took private cooking classes because I never would have dreamed that they could EVER walk into a kitchen and walk out with it smelling good… _

Daisy walked out of her simultaneously seeing Violet pop out of the room across from hers. Daisy gives a look and then smiles thinking that Lily wised up after all and began cooking. "Hey Violet."

"Morning Dais. Today's my spa day! I just wish that Lily wouldn't like take so much time in the bathroom." Violet replied stretching.

"Bathroom?" _No way she's cooking. _

"Yeah, you know how she like, always takes forever to put her face on."

"But if she's in the bathroom then who's cooking?" Daisy asks.

"Mmm…smells like pancakes. Thanks Daisy."

"I just woke up."

"Violet?" Lily asks.

Violet shakes her head indicating a 'no' then sighs. At the same time, all the sensational sister gasp. "Then whose downstairs?!"

They all run down and stumble in the kitchen to see an all too familiar man flipping pancakes. "Hey girls. Sorry to barge in on you but the front door was open."

The sensational sisters all stand speechless with their mouths opening and closing like magikarp at the person in front of them.

He lifts the spatula with the pancake on it and piles it on top of others then he lifts the plate to them. "Pancakes?"

_

* * *

__I've written chapters before, but I must say this is the first REAL chapter I have ever written that's worthy to be called a chapter. I am very proud of myself. I'd like to thank my reviewers for being VERY patient with my updating habits, or lack there of…Next up, Strange People Make A Strange Journey! Keep your eyes open! Bye! _

_8/1/08_


End file.
